


Official Meeting

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Gokudera is protective, M/M, Tsuna acts a little OOC at points because memories, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: They never really planned to meet. They thought this would pass. But, of course, there's always an unpredictable hitman to accidentally help, isn't there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am...so sorry this is so late. I really wanted the meeting to feel and go a certain way. I'm not entirely happy with it but hopefully I'll have the next part out soon! Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I have rewritten a bit of this, but nothing completely major

Hibari told himself he was going to ignore the boy – Sawada Tsunayoshi – once he got his feelings and memories in check. But…that was _far_ easier said than done. How was he supposed to keep calm, collected and _rational_ when a part of him was screaming that his soulmate, his _sunshine_ , was so close? The one he had been born into this life for? He could be calm. He could be collected.

But rational? That was reserved for other times.

So, he ended up making mental and verbal excuses to be around his sun – _Sawada_ – more often. He took more patrols from his subordinates that often went around Sawada’s classroom in an attempt to catch a glimpse of him. He would hover near the entrance in the mornings to see if Sawada would be late again. But it seemed he learned his lesson from their first meeting. He never saw him.

Thoughts of Sawada plagued him often nowadays. He was practically becoming a new obsession next to Namimori.

He was…fond of having an obsession. It gave him something to focus on. It gave him a path to follow. In his past life, it was revenge. In this life, it’s Namimori.

And now Sawada was taking a place on that list.

But, he wasn’t brash. He knew he had to keep his distance. Sawada wasn’t like his fearless sunshine, who attracted people with how loud and bright he was. No, Sawada kept his own shine under wraps and cowered at the view of judging eyes. He flinched at pain and backed away from challenges.

If he learned Hibari was watching him closely, he would avoid him even more.

It was annoying, but Hibari was patient enough to watch and wait. Weeks passed as he watched and waited. If his subordinates noticed, they didn’t say anything. When he asked Kusakabe for a file on Sawada, he had seemed curious but knew better than to ask questions. With that, along with a few glares to scared teachers, he easily got more information on Sawada.

He was a slacker. He skipped class. He didn’t have many friends – in fact most of the school bullied him. He gritted his teeth at the thought. It was too familiar to the past, where his sunshine hated school and skipped class and hated the glares other students and adults would give him. He hated watching his pain.

It was no difference in this life, even if he wasn’t seeing it firsthand.

But no. No, no this wasn’t…him. This wasn’t his sunshine. No matter the similarities, no matter how he felt…Sawada wasn’t his sunshine, right? He’d have to just meet him face to face, to figure it out…

No, it was probably better if he didn’t. If he just…lets this blow off.

Perhaps, if things had not shifted, if that person hadn’t come…things would have stayed the same. They never would have met.

But that wasn’t what fate wanted for them in this life, was it?

O~O~O

Tsuna wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. Ever since meeting Hibari on that fateful day outside the school, he couldn’t get the intimidating boy out of his head. It made it even harder to focus on his studies – not that he was focusing much in the first place. But thinking about him made him want to run up to him and just start…talking to him, or getting to know him, or just be _around him_. It was strange for him, a nobody who didn’t have any friends and no one was interested in being around him... Perhaps it was because he was like that cocky dark haired boy in his dreams…

Still, it was strange and made him feel _odd_. He avoided Hibari was well as he could. The boy is the leader of the disciplinary committee, so he made sure to try and get to school early (or, sneak in through other ways, it seemed a majority of the committee and school didn’t seem to realize there were some holes in the patrols and the surrounding school walls). He minimized how long he spent in hallways and practically ran home as soon as class ended, or he would skip.

But, for the first time in _years_ , he felt himself getting _antsy_. Every time he caught a glimpse of the dark hair, he got urges to run up to him, talk to him, tease him, smile at him, banter with him…

It was getting harder to ignore.

He was sure they were never going to meet again. Hibari wasn’t interested in him (not that he was hoping Hibari would think of him like _that_!) but there was no way he would go up to him on his own.

Then came the faithful day he heard that word that changed his life forever.

“Ciaossu.”

That was perhaps the strangest day of his life – not counting the “days” that he had in his dream. He “died,” then he asked out Kyoko, then the _next day_ he fought the leader of the Kendo club, where he proceeded to eat another bullet to win.

“Dying Will” was far more powerful than he thought, and reminded him of the weird power he used in his dreams. What was it called? Cat-ra?

From there, things got stranger and…better.

Despite the strange things: Learning he’s supposed to become some _mafia boss_ of all things, and having a _hitman baby_ as a tutor, he _also_ managed to at least get on speaking terms with Kyoko.

He got new friends through the power of Dying Will: first, the school and his peers began to respect him – _a strange part of him nearly began crying with relief at that revelation, like the feeling of having no one was always around_ – he gained two new friends: Gokudara and Yamamoto. _He had gained two new friends then too…_

Then…Reborn suggested one day that they need a hideout.

Tsuna was terribly suspicious of what he could be planning. Everything Reborn got him involved into usually ended with trouble – _a strange part of him wanted to get into trouble, welcomed it in fact_. But, his new friends were extremely up for it, especially when Reborn suggested a room in particular – _suspicious, but why not check it out?_

O~O~O

For a second time, brown eyes met black.

O~O~O

Hibari thought that at some point, he would crack. That he would be the one to corner his sun- Sawada – and confront him. He would try to see if he really _was_ that person he thought he was.

Perhaps he should have seen this coming, knowing his track record in the _past_. But, somehow, he hadn’t thought Sawada would waltz right into the place he claimed for his committee.

But, he had come in with those two _herbivores_ he had begun hanging out with (he usually ignored the stab of jealousy when he saw them hanging out). They would be a nuisance if he wanted to talk to his sunshine…

He took out one smoking first – he had a horrible distaste for smoking, not only was it against school policy for students to be with any drugs on school grounds, the smoke never seemed to agree with his lungs. He barely bothered to check if he was conscious. Either way, it would take a while for him to find the energy to get up.

The next one, the one who plays…was it basketball? Soccer? It didn’t matter, but he was slightly harder to take out. It became easier once he realized he was favoring his right hand, and in a split second, he was down as well.

He settled his gaze on Sawada, slowly calming down from that _thrill_ he felt defeating his opponents. Sawada was shivering.

Shit. He scared him.

Doubt settled in his mind for a moment, his _sunshine_ was never scared. His _sunshine_ would have _glared_ at him for hurting his friends.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. There was a squeak in his voice. “Y-You knocked them out…”

“Sawada.” He took a step towards him. What would he say? He needed to know, but…what the hell would shock his memory? What would make him believe him?

He let out a frightened squeak and backed up to the wall. “I-I’m sorry, we didn’t realize this room was-“

“Sawada. _Stop talking._ ” He ordered, stopping right in front of him. He could practically see a carbon copy of his sunshine take his place. _His hair, those eyes, he was him, he must be…_

What could he say?

“H-Hibari-san…” Tsuna winced, he expected to get hit, obviously.

He dropped the tonfa, a clear indication he wasn’t going to hurt him. Tsuna’s eyes widened, and he stared at him. There wasn’t as much fear anymore, mostly suspicion and curiosity. Good. But his guard didn’t drop, and he still seemed tense. Less good.

“What…are you doing?”

“I need to talk to you…or ask you something.” Good. It was a good start.

Fear was still in those brown eyes, but it was leaving slowly. “What is it?” He seemed far more curious now, but kept firmly pressed against the door, trying to keep at least an arm’s length of distance between them.

Hibari respected the distance as his mind raised through the _past_ memories. What could he say? What was the memory, the _word_ he would recognize? He could barely remember their _names_.

Names…

He stared at him, right into those brown eyes.

“…usuratonkachi.”

Those eyes widened in obvious familiarity. “Y-You’re…?!” He blurted out almost immediately. A weight lifted off Hibari’s shoulders. _It was him._

Tsuna looked surprised, he seemed like he was going through an immense revelation. He blinked a few times, as if confused or disoriented. “B-But…you…those dreams…”

 _Idiot. You thought those were just  dreams?_ Hibari bit back a fond chuckle. He didn’t really change as much as he thought. Of course, the idiot would think those are _dreams_ first.

“They weren’t dreams. They were memories. Of your past life. _Our_ past life.”

Tsuna stared at him longer, obviously trying to process what he just learned. “…Hibari-san...”

“Hibari.” He corrected him immediately. It felt…odd to have him speak so _formally_ with him. He never spoke formally with anyone in the past, but he also knew he wouldn’t immediately start calling him by his first name.

“…Hibari,” Tsuna corrected himself hesitantly, “…you were…him. And I was…” Tsuna shook his head. “But I’m…I’m not…”

“Ciaossu.”

They turned and Hibari picked up his tonfa in preparation. He didn’t know what he really expected, but the _last_ thing was a _baby._ Especially not a baby that was _wielding a gun_. But he’s seen stranger before. The baby seemed like a fighter, and he slipped into a battle-ready position, standing so Tsuna was protected behind him.

“Wait – wait! Hibari, don’t!” Tsuna slipped from behind him, putting his arms out to block him from fighting the baby. “He’s a friend…kind of.”

“I’m your home tutor, Reborn.” The baby corrected him almost immediately.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, but relaxed. How had Tsuna managed to get a _baby_ to become his _“home tutor_?”

Tsuna groaned, covering his face in obvious embarrassment. “Don’t ask. Not yet. It’s like…like Pervy Sage.” He froze and blinked a few times, as if processing what he just said. “…weird…” He muttered to himself.

 _So, we remember more the more memories we accept, hm?_ He observed fairly easily, before turning his attention back to the baby – Reborn.

“What do you want?” Hibari immediately asked, he itched for a fight, though with Tsuna there his priorities found themselves at a standstill. It was obvious Tsuna wasn’t the fighter he was back _then_ and he could possibly get hurt in the crossfire if neither are careful enough.

“Look, Hibari, Reborn,” Tsuna interrupted, his voice low and at a murmur, “how about we talk more about this later? I have a headache and all I wanna do is lay down.” Tsuna was busy rubbing his temples, grimacing with pain.

“…fine. Later. I’ll come by your house.”

“ _What_?”

“Ugh…Tenth…that’s going on?”

O~O~O

There was too much to process in such a short amount of time. Finding out the _dreams_ were actually _memories_ was something in itself. Then, realizing Hibari was actually the boy he had a crush – was _rivals with_ in those memories and now having to get Hibari up to speed…

It was madness. His head was _killing_ him now, as the past memories were starting to collide with his current ones.

But of course, it had to get worse.

Gokudera woke up.

Tsuna should have expected him to freak out as soon as he caught sight of the scene. Reborn was standing on the table, Hibari was practically hovering over him, and he seemed to be in some kind of pain. It was no wonder that he took out his dynamite as soon as his eyes focused.

“Tenth! Get away from him!”

“W-Wait!” Tsuna sidestepped in front of Hibari almost immediately, his body practically moved on his own. He could see the blatant surprise on Gokudera’s face. He wondered what it looked like, someone as small as him defending someone so tall, and so obviously dangerous. Someone who had just _attacked_ them just 3 minutes ago. “Gokudera, you can’t hurt him!” Over-protectiveness from memories not from this life bubbled in him. Something deep in him _screamed_ that Hibari needed to be protected. That other people wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him, that it was _his job_ to make sure Hibari was alright.

“W-What?! Tenth, what the hell are you saying?” Though surprised, he _still_ didn’t lower his weapon. Tsuna felt frustration, stubbornness, and protectiveness fuel his actions.

“Gokudera just…drop the dynamite.” He tried to ask as politely as “Tsuna” would, even though this other person, the one Hibari called “usuratonkachi,” was starting to surface as well.

“But Tenth-!“

“Gokudera just _drop the stupid dynamite_!” He snapped.

The room went silent and he slapped his hands over his mouth, embarrassment and horror clear on his face. He had just _yelled_ at Gokudera – he snapped at him! That wasn’t like him at all!

_But that’s what I’m like in the past…_

He almost shook his head. He…needed more time on this. He just needed time to _think_.

Ignoring his strange thoughts for now, and past memories colliding with current ones, he looked up at Gokudera, who had obediently dropped the dynamite. He was looking away, lighting a cigarette.

“No smok-“

Tsuna gave Hibari a look. _Don’t. Please. Not now._

Hibari looked back. _…Fine._

…why did this form of communication feel so…familiar?

Tsuna sighed and turned to Reborn, who seemed to be watching with his usual unreadable expression. “Reborn...Hibari can come back to the house, right?”

He felt Hibari’s gaze on him – his gaze barely seemed to leave him, but he ignored it for the moment. If he focused on it to long he would probably start _blushing_.

“Yes, of course. He’ll be joining your Family after all.”

 _So that’s why he brought us here…_ Tsuna felt tired, too tired to express annoyance at his home tutor. He turned to Gokudera next. “Can you carry Yamamoto-san?”

“Y-Yeah, Tenth.” Gokudera wasn’t looking at him as he passed him. He winced with regret.

 _I really shouldn’t have snapped like that…_ Tsuna bit his lip; guilt ate at him. He put on his mental to do list to apologize to Gokudera later.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped, nearly screeching. He glanced up timidly to see it was Hibari. It was odd, familiar yet _not_. The memories of his _past_ told him that initiating contact with him was normal, but memories from _now_ made him immediately tense.

Hibari seemed to notice his mental battle, because he pulled his hand away a second later. “…are we going now?”

“U-Um…” He almost deflated with how expectant Hibari looked for _him_ to take the leadership position. “I…I guess?”

“Be more assertive, idiot Tsuna.” Reborn said immediately, throwing something at him that Hibari could before it could barely reach his face.

“I don’t like you.” Hibari suddenly announced bluntly (Tsuna almost laughed at the bluntness. It was so _him_ , so _familiar_ ) to the hitman, who only seemed to shrug.

“You don’t have to.” Reborn answered, obviously not caring what they thought of him. “Now, let’s go Tsuna. _You_ need to explain everything.”

“ _Me_?! Why _me_?!”

 

Yamamoto woke up shortly before they arrived at Tsuna’s house and didn’t question much. In fact, once it was certain he wouldn’t have any lasting damage, (“I didn’t hit to kill or break bones…usually. Only to keep them unconscious for a while.” Hibari sounded a little offended they expected him not to be good at controlling himself) Yamamoto went home.

Gokudera didn’t.

In fact, he was very adamant about staying and “Protecting Tenth.” By the way he blatantly glared at Hibari – who obviously didn’t care about his presence in the slightest – he was sure Hibari was going to attack him as soon as they were alone.

Tsuna let him come. He’d have to see for himself that Hibari wouldn’t hurt him.

His mother was ecstatic that he brought home a new friend – _it was odd, now, walking in and see his mother in the kitchen, waiting for him to come home. He almost felt like breaking down into sobs._ And she immediately began making more food, shooing them upstairs.

So now it was him, a calm, observant Hibari, a glaring Gokudera, and Reborn, looking nonchalant as always, sitting on his hamper.

The silence was tense, and it seemed that Hibari was the only one who couldn’t feel it, instead looking around the room, his eyes getting more amused by the second.

“…your room looks how I expected.” He suddenly said. “Messier than your schoolwork.” Tsuna could tell there was no real malice behind it, but of course, Gokudera didn’t.

“HEY!” Gokudera slammed his hands on the table, practically growling. “What the _hell_ are you trying to say about Tenth—” He stopped abruptly when Tsuna began _snickering_. “T-Tenth?”

Tsuna couldn’t help himself. After the crazy day, the headache, his memories, for Hibari to manage to say something so _casual_ and _familiar_ just…hit him somehow.

“Hey, no _fair_ , you don’t know how my schoolwork is _now_.” He snickered.

“I do actually. It’s quite well known if you ask just anyone about you. Way to get known for your grades. _Twice._ ”

“I wasn’t _just_ known for my grades back then…” He pulled a pout. Hibari seemed amused.

“Oh, I know. You were such a—”

“Hey!” Gokudera slammed his hands against the table. “What the hell are you two talking about?! Do you two… _know_ each other?”

“I’m curious to know too.” Reborn spoke up, his usual unreadable expression seemed to have a hint of suspicion. “You two didn’t seem to talk until now.”

“Um…” He glanced at Hibari. _Should I tell them?_

He gave him a look before glancing away. _It doesn’t matter to me._

Tsuna sighed. “It’s um…I-I guess the answer is yes and no. Once we know more ourselves…we can tell you.”

“All you have to know is that I’ll be around more often.” Hibari said bluntly

Gokudera frowned, “Oh...” A smile appeared on his face. “Alright! I’ll trust you, Tenth!”

Tsuna sighed in relief. “…thank you, Gokudera.”

“Idiot Tsuna,” Reborn spoke up again, “explain to him about joining your family.”

“ _What_?!” Tsuna sputtered. “I _barely_ know what that’s about!”

He yelped as another pinecone was thrown at him, another one that Hibari easily caught.

_Seriously, where is he getting all those pinecones?!_

“Just explain it to me, baby. I barely expect Tsuna to know the whole story.”

“ _Hey_!” Tsuna whined almost immediately. It wasn’t like him, but it felt _familiar._ Even Gokudera and Reborn seemed surprised.

Reborn, after a moment, took the next few minutes – with diagrams that seemingly appeared from nowhere – to explain how Tsuna somehow got involved with the whole mess with the mafia.

Hibari…barely seemed surprised.

“So, you’re still getting into trouble huh? At least you’re not looking for it this time.”

Tsuna crossed his arms, ready to retort when he stopped. Of the memories he _had,_ he knew that he _did_ get into trouble. A lot. Mostly because he’d go looking for it himself.

“…yeah I know.”

Hibari stared at him for a moment, surprise and confusion in his eyes (Tsuna felt his heart drop. That’s definitely not what he would do in his _past_ right?). After a moment he stood, and opened the only window in the room. He grasped the side and already began to climb out. “…I should go. I’ll talk to you later, Tsuna.”

“W-Wait, a second! You’re…not staying for dinner? My…mom…is making a lot…” _A part of him was tense, taking his mind back to a small messy apartment. Where he was completely alone…_

Tsuna sighed in relief, the part of him that felt _alone_ slipped away. He ignored Gokudera’s groan and grumbled objections that Hibari promptly ignored to focus on his headache and conflicting memories.

He’d…really have to sort out his mind later…


End file.
